chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Molly's
Molly's ('''previously '''Walcott Street Pub) is a bar owned by Christopher Herman, Mouch, and Trudy Platt, and previously by Otis, Gabriela Dawson and Leslie Shay. It is often frequented by the members of Firehouse 51 as well as other firefighters, cops, and paramedics. Molly's is the original bar, having been followed by the food truck Molly's II (a failed endeavour) and a second bar named Molly's North (which closed following Otis' death). History Season 1 Otis, Hermann and Dawson decided to go in on the bar together after Hermann talks to the bar owner, following a fire at the bar. The old owner -Stephanides- says that there's also a silent partner involved off the books. (A Little Taste) The bar fails the inspection, but the inspector comes back limping with the silent partner -a mobster named Arthur- and says that the bar has passed the inspection. Hermann, realising that the silent partner used threats and violence in order to 'convince' the inspector to pass them gives him a deal -1% of the profits every week to just walk away from the bar. He comes in to collect his 1% from the bar every week. (Nazdarovya!) There's much deliberation about what to call the bar. While doing some renovations, the three find a box containing an old war medal as well as an agreement between the old owner and the war medal owner -Clifford Baylor- which says that they share ownership of the bar. They return the medal to Clifford who says that he doesn't want his share of the bar because he 'got the girl' instead and was married to her for 40 years. Dawson asks what his wife's name was and decides to name the bar after her: Molly. (Better to Lie) On opening night, Otis' cousin, Zoya, says that she wants to bring a chimpanzee. However, Otis mishears her and she ends up bringing the Stanley Cup. (Let Her Go) Season 2 Molly's start to struggle when a new bar -Game Day- open's up down the street from them. Arthur still collects his 1% a week and begins to notice that the payments are lowering due to lack of business from everyone going to Game Day instead and isn't happy. As a result, Arthur blows up Game Day since he gave them a chance to pay him but they turned him down. He's later arrested by police after having Jay Halstead working beside him as an undercover cop reporting to the police on his mobster crimes. (Defcon 1) (A Power Move) (Joyriding) Molly's goes through some financial trouble when it's discovered that the previous owner didn't technically own Molly's as the bank did and the three need to come up with the money in order to pay off the loan as their extension is denied. Leslie Shay inherits enough money to save Molly's after a patient committed suicide and named her in his will. At first, she wanted to give it to the patient's brother but after finding out that he was stealing his brother's military pension, she decided instead to give the money to Molly's in order to save it. (Shoved In My Face) (Out With A Bang) Hermann wants to have a party a Molly's to celebrate his 20th anniversary with his wife, but Dawson already had the place booked for her extended family. He suggests that they merge the parties which Dawson agrees to but questions due to Hermann's present to his wife (a vasectomy) and the matching cake which Rebecca Jones bought for him but the party's a success. (A Rocket Blasting Off) Season 3 Hermann wants to expand the Molly's franchise and so challenges Joe Cruz and Mouch to bring him some ideas on how to do this with the name 'Molly's II". Cruz comes back with the idea of setting up a food truck which Hermann likes. (Wow Me) However, the food truck runs into many problems just getting off the ground. Firstly from getting a suitable truck. Secondly, from getting the truck up to standard to pass health inspections, made harder by the fact that the man in charge is resentful of Hermann for saying that energy water -a pyramid scheme Hermann was involved with- is a goldmine which left him with a garage full of energy water. And finally, being able to create food which they can serve in it since Cruz was put in charge of food but he can't cook. (Just Drive the Truck) (Apologies Are Dangerous) (Nobody Touches Anything) However, Molly's II is finally able to debut at a Christmas market but it runs into problems from the break not being fully applies leading to the truck rolling down the hill and crashing into the nativity scene. The group decide to give up on the project and instead donate the food truck to the Chaplain for his soup kitchen. (Santa Bites) Season 4 A couple, Ian and Athena Johnson, with a young child move in across the street from Molly's and go to ask about the noise since it's been keeping their young child up. Hermann says that it's open regular bar hours and there are signs to respect the neighbours, but it doesn't appear to be enough for them. (Let It Burn) The Johnsons report the bar for violating the city's noise ordinance. Hermann goes to apologise to them for the noise and promises to keep it down in the future, however Athena isn't too pleased about it. She turns down the blueberry crumble which Cindy made because her son is 'allergic to sugar', insults his parenting skills, and then says that he can go and speak to her attorney if he wants to talk to her. As a result, Hermann decides that it's karaoke night at the bar, propping one of the doors open with the speakers so that they can hear it. (A Taste of Panama City) The Johnsons reported Molly's for a code violation as the pub should be 15 feet from the curb but it's only 13. The Johnsons walk past while some of them are checking out Molly's and seem pleased with themselves, saying that the law is the law. However, Jimmy Borrelli manages to find a way around the code. Due to the building's old structure, which was around during the prohibition era, it contains 'Joliet-Lamont limestone' which is found in old building but most of the buildings got torn down. The materials mean that the bar is labelled as a structure of historical significance and cannot be altered in any way, so they get a pass on the code violation and are allowed to reopen. (Your Day Is Coming) Wallace Boden is arrested in Molly's when he's falsely accused of assaulting a woman. On the same night as his arrest, Hermann is stabbed by Freddy -an employee at Molly's who's trying to get out of the gang life with the help of Cruz- who then runs away. He's found by Otis and Dawson, bleeding on the stock room floor. (Short and Fat) (The Beating Heart) Mouch and Trudy Platt have their wedding ceremony and reception in Molly's. (On the Warpath) Stella Kidd and Hermann compete in a competition which Dawson calls the 'Bar Olympics' after Dawson mentions that the bar's revenue is down and Kidd says that she ran a successful bar in Milwaukee for two and a half years. Kidd wins the competition meaning that she gets to help manage the bar. (I Will Be Walking) Her first suggestion to improving the bar is artisanal ice cubes -large ice cubes which keep drinks cold and take longer to melt. She says that she can get the machine installed for it on the cheap since she knows someone and after mentioning that the ice cubes come with a premium price so the machine pays for itself within two weeks and testing it on Severide who agrees, Hermann agrees to go for it. The team are called to a fire reported at Molly's bar. The cause of the of the fire is deemed to be electrical, stemming from the artisanal ice maker. Hermann blames Kidd for the fire. She promises to fix everything with her own money and her 'guys' but Hermann is skeptical. Severide goes to help her as she doesn't have any guys to help. (Kind of a Crazy Idea) Season 5 Molly's bar becomes quite empty, with Otis saying that one night there were only four people in the bar. They try to find something to help and Otis finds a document which shows that the bar was previously called the Walcott Street Pub and was opened nearly one hundred years ago. They decide to have a massive celebration in the hopes it attracts people, including trying to get a story into the local paper. However, things go wrong as there is a horrible history to the bar including Al Capone and a massacre at the bar, leading to a depressing story. Hermann expects protests at the bar, especially after Cindy messages him to go to Molly's but instead finds a large group of enthusiastic people wanting to drink there as Molly's has been added to the city's crime tour. (One Hundred) Season 6 Otis passes a bar which is shutting down and selling off everything. Although Hermann tells him it's bad luck, he decides to go in to see what there is and finds that the bar had been open for thirty years. He runs the numbers and believes that they could acquire the bar as partnership and calls the project 'Molly's North'. (Down Is Better) Otis, having been obsessed by the daughter of the owner -Katie-, rushes to get the bar open in time, but lacks advertisement after a deal with the taxi drivers ends up being too expensive. He ends up trying to talk on the radio about it, but stumbles and messes up with the show's host then mocking him and leaving him unable to get the name out. Opening night appears to be a success with Katie saying it's the busiest it's been in a decade although Otis was hoping for a bigger turnout. (A Man's Legacy) Season 8 Molly's North shut down following Otis' death. Hermann said that it just didn't want to go on without Otis. (Sacred Ground) Ritter tells Hermann that he knows a person who could help him out with a loan. However, Hermann turns down the offer saying that Gabby gave away her shares to Hermann and Otis when she left and then Otis died so he needed a partner, not a loan. Mouch overhears this and decides to become an investor in Molly's with the help of Trudy to put together the money to buy Otis' shares. (A Real Shot in the Arm) Employees Christopher Hermann: Owner/Bar Worker Mouch: Owner/Bar Worker Trudy Platt: Owner/Bar Worker Stella Kidd: Manager/Bar Worker Gabriella Dawson: Former Owner/Bar Worker (Gave away her shares) Otis: Former Owner/Bar Worker (Deceased -shares sold to Mouch and Trudy) Zoya: Former Bar Worker (returned to Russia) Leslie Shay: Former Owner/Investor (Deceased) Freddy: Former Bar Worker (Imprisoned) Trivia * The address for Molly's is 1925 West Wolcott (Kind of a Crazy Idea) * The bar is open until 2AM (Let It Burn) * Mouch and Trudy paid $45K for his share of Molly's (A Real Shot in the Arm) Category:Locations